


whoever thinks a faultless piece to see

by scionavarielle



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-08 21:50:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4322019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scionavarielle/pseuds/scionavarielle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just drabble about Basti leaving Bayern</p>
            </blockquote>





	whoever thinks a faultless piece to see

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sathazurregato](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sathazurregato/gifts), [httpspica](/users/httpspica/gifts).



> I'm not sure if it's going to cheer you or kill you, szat and my lovely sis

_"Whoever thinks a faultless piece to see, Thinks what ne'er was, nor is, nor e'er shall be."_

— _Alexander Pope_

 

Everything's done, the press, the consolation, the hug, and some tears and there.

(No, they are not crying, they said. It's that they just lack of sleep and can't stop yawning)

Basti walks away from everyone, asking for some time alone. They hugs him one last time before letting him _go_.

Thomas is the last one. The younger man can't hold his emotion and Basti could only smile sadly at that. "You can always text me if you wanna share some pranks." He tries to lighten up the mood. Oh he does, but he's not sure it'll be working.

(He knows maybe he has done something wrong when the pausenclown doesn't even laugh at your simple joke)

But the thing is, he _has_ to do this or else. He gives a light kiss to Thomas' forehead, a symbol of _something_ and then he turns to leave.

Sneaking his way out of everything to a more secluded place, a sanctuary for him.

There's only _one_ person left.

"You _left_." He turns around to look at his little captain, emotion unreadable, standing there, fir.

He nods to that statement. "Yes, yes I did." That sounds harsher and harder than he thought he could be.

"Why?"

He shrugs. The media has stated many stuffs even some of his friends, even _him_.

He himself doesn't really know, couldn't find the right word so he just shrug it off.

"You _didn't tell_ me." The captain said again.

This time, this time, however, his expression changes. His face is a bit serious, eyes almost glaring but gently.

"I _did_." He walks closer to the captain, pulls the collar of his captain's shirt. Leaning down, he gives a peck to those lips he craves. "I did, Fips, I did." He continues again while putting his hands into his pocket. "You just never _listened_."

And then he walks away.

(He missed the reply — nor would he want to hear it)

_"I did listen, you just never realized."_

_._

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure how it turns out. I would like to hear what you guys think about it  
> PS: this is based on a post saying that Basti and Fips rarely talked, but I forgot the link. So if you guys know, please share it with me if you won't mind? Thank you!


End file.
